In the Long-term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) wireless communication system containing a Relay Node (RN), as shown in FIG. 1, the link between the base station (eNodeB, eNB for short) and the relay node is referred to as backhaul link or relay link, the link between the relay node and UE is referred to as access link, and the link between the eNodeB and UE is referred to as direct link. LTE-A is based on Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM). Time-frequency two dimensional data type dominates in OFDM system. In LTE-A, Resource Block (RB for short, resource block mapped onto physical resource block is known as Physical Resource Block (PRB)) is fixed as OFDM symbol in time domain within continuous 1 slot and in frequency domain within continuous 12 or 24 subcarriers, so 1 RB consists of Nsymb×NscRB Resource Elements (RE), wherein Nsymb means the number of OFDM symbols in 1 slot, NscRB means the number of continuous subcarriers of resource block in frequency domain. Namely, resource block refers to all OFDM symbols occupying several subcarriers (for example, 12 subcarriers) in frequency direction and 1 slot in time direction; resource block pair refers to a pair of resource blocks corresponding to 2 slots within 1 subframe. For instance, in the frame structure shown in FIG. 2, 1 radio frame includes 10 subframes, while each subframe consists of 2 slots. For normal cyclic prefix, 1 slot includes 7 OFDM symbols; for extended cyclic prefix, 1 slot includes 6 OFDM symbols.
Currently, in inband-relay mode, to save the power of the User Equipment (UE), the system adopts Time Division Multiplex (TDM) for operation, namely, the control channel and traffic channel are separated in time. For instance, in the frame structure shown in FIG. 2, there are 14 OFDM symbols in one subframe, the former 1 or 2 or 3 or 4 OFDM symbols are as control channel, and the latter 13 or 12 or 11 or 10 OFDM symbols are as traffic channel, also as the control channel, traffic channel of the relay link. Due to receiving-transmission self interference, a guard space at receiving/transmission or transmission/receiving position is required for receiving/transmission or transmission/receiving switching. Moreover, the symbol number for the Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) used by the eNB and RN changes dynamically, so the relay node cannot determine the specific starting position of specific control information. The solution of related art to this is as below: when the number of the downlink resource blocks is no more than 10, the Relay link-Physical Downlink Control Channel (R-PDCCH) starts from the 5th OFDM symbol, otherwise it starts from the 4th OFDM symbol, or starts from the 4th or 5th OFDM symbol in both cases. In LTE/LTE-A system, the Control Channels Elements (CCE) are used to carry the Downlink Control Information (DCI) or Relay link-Downlink Control Information (R-DCI).
However, the inventor finds that, except that of R-PDCCH, the starting position (namely, boundary) of the resource available to other relay links has not been fixed in related art, leading to low utilization rate of relay link resource. For example, since the starting position of Relay link-Physical Downlink Shared Channel (R-PDSCH) is not fixed in related art, to make sure the successful transmission of R-PDSCH, the R-PDSCH will be transmitted as late as possible, for instance, after R-PDCCH, thus wasting the relay link resource before the starting position of R-PDCCH. When carrying the data at R8 or R9 or R10 terminal, the shared channel is PDSCH; when carrying RN data, the shared channel is R-PDSCH for differentiation. It shall be noted that the PDSCH and R-PDSCH resources available are the same.